


Beautiful

by Middle_Earth_Mama



Series: The Arrangement [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blow Jobs, Cock Piercing, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middle_Earth_Mama/pseuds/Middle_Earth_Mama
Summary: Dwalin thinks he's ugly. Bilbo and Thorin disagree, and they're ready to show him just how wrong he is.My summaries are always horrid, this is just a bunch of smut.And I am a total sap.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Unstoppable. I am unstoppable, and probably a bit addicted.  
> Enjoy!

It was late, the sun had long since set on the mountain, and the kingdom of Erebor was quiet. 

The fire crackled merrily on the other side of the room, casting a warm glow over the bed. Dwalin sat between Thorin and Bilbo, running his hands absently over the king's flesh and admiring the view. The hobbit sat up and leaned back on his hands.

“You know, I meant it the other night, when I said you were beautiful,” Bilbo's voice was firm, and Dwalin knew this subject was not going to be dropped.

“This is beautiful,” he said as his hands continued to stroke Thorin's skin.  
Bilbo came to sit next to him, running his own hands along Thorin's tattooed arm.  
“I don't disagree. But so are you.”

Thorin's brow furrowed as he watched this exchange, clearly having missed something.  
“What?”

Dwalin blushed and turned away as Bilbo explained.  
“I think Dwalin is beautiful. And he doesn't believe me.”  
Thorin turned to regard the other dwarf.  
“You don't think so?”

Dwalin rubbed at his head, clearly a bit embarrassed at the turn this conversation had taken.  
“Don't be daft! I'm old and scarred and beat up... there's chunks of me missing!”

Bilbo shook his head and shifted around to face the warrior.  
“Lay down, fool dwarf,” he said softly, pressing gently against Dwalin's chest. Dwalin laid back and Bilbo crawled up to sit next to his ribs, pleased when Thorin mirrored him on the other side.

“You are beautiful,” Bilbo whispered again.  
“Then why did you fear me, when first we met? I'm scary looking, and I know it.”  
“Shhh... no.” Bilbo leaned up, kissing the bare top of Dwalin's head.  
“You are beautiful.”  
Then he started working down, laying a gentle kiss to the scar marring Dwalin's face across the eyebrow.  
“And rugged.”  
He laid a kiss on Dwalin's nose.  
“And we find you irresistible. You'd do well to remember it,” Bilbo admonished, glancing up at Thorin's smile. 

Then he leaned down to lay a gentle kiss to the flesh where the chunk was missing from Dwalin's ear. The dwarf shuddered at the caress, and Bilbo grinned to himself as he worked down to Dwalin's shoulder. 

Thorin caught on, leaning down to gently lay kisses over every scar on his side of Dwalin's body. Along the length of his arm, and on the top of his hand, and he turned quickly to watch the dwarf's face when a tremor rocked his frame. Bilbo had Dwalin's hand and was sucking lewdly at one of his fingers. Thorin chuckled.  
Bilbo was good at this, and Dwalin was rapidly turning to putty beneath them. He moved to Dwalin's chest, and looked up as Bilbo did the same. 

Dwalin shuddered and twitched as the barely there kisses over his sensitive scarred flesh raised goosebumps over his skin and sent sparks up and down his spine. His breath caught as Bilbo and Thorin both took the hoops into their mouths and ran their tongues over his nipples, his hips thrusting up of their own accord at the sensation. He exhaled slowly as the two moved on, Bilbo kissing at his stomach as Thorin ran his tongue down a long scar on his chest. Dwalin's hand flew to grab Bilbo's leg as the hobbit moved to place an open mouth kiss on the head of his cock. 

Bilbo grinned, taking Dwalin's leg and moving it aside so he could kiss the inside of his thigh, where Dwalin had once been pierced by a goblin spear. He ran a tongue up the seam of Dwalin's stones, and the warrior's body tensed as he keened. 

Thorin joined Bilbo, settling in next to him between Dwalin's splayed legs and they set to teasing his piercings. Thorin licked at a barbel, his tongue meeting Bilbo's as the hobbit turned his attention to another. They licked and sucked their way up the bottom of Dwalin's length until they reached the tip, and Bilbo put it in his mouth and swallowed. Dwalin was utterly wrecked, writhing and pleading beneath them until Thorin nudged Bilbo aside and took the entire length into his mouth. Dwalin's back arched and he moaned obscenely as Bilbo crawled back up to his head. 

“You are beautiful, Dwalin. Just like this.”  
Bilbo's voice dripped with seduction, and he settled himself at the dwarf's side.  
“Just- OH!” Dwalin's hips thrust up again as Thorin swirled his tongue over the head of his cock.  
“Say my name again. Please.”  
“Dwalin,” Bilbo whispered into the dwarf's ear.  
The dwarf moaned.  
“Dwalin, I want you to cum for me.”  
The warrior's eyes pinched shut as his body began to tingle and his stomach clenched and the anticipation of orgasm was upon him.  
“Cum.”  
Bilbo's command sent the dwarf over the edge and his hearing muffled and his vision blurred and he came into the king's waiting mouth, a growl ripping from his chest as lights popped behind his lids and he was still cumming and his whole body felt like it was vibrating. 

A hand to his cheek pulled him from the haze as Bilbo's face came swimming into view. Thorin's joined it shortly after, wiping at his chin.  
“I love you,” Dwalin whispered as his closed is eyes again. 

Two mouths pressed to his lips. Two bodies laid themselves next to him. Two arms wrapped around him and two faces nuzzled in to his shoulders. Two whispers of “I love you” and Dwalin couldn't stop smiling. He smiled even bigger when a bearded mouth brushed against the shell of his ear.  
“You're beautiful,” Thorin's voice whispered.  
And maybe, Dwalin thought, he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you like!  
> I would say I'm done writing these three, but I have a feeling it would be a bold faced lie.


End file.
